Latex emulsions of resins may be produced using solvent-reuse PIE processes in which resins are dissolved in a mixture of water and organic solvent(s) (e.g., methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), isopropyl alcohol (IPA) or both) to form as homogenous water-in-oil (W/O) dispersion (i.e., water droplets dispersed in a continuous oil matrix). Subsequently, water is added to convert the dispersion into stable oil-in-water (O/W) latex (water as the continuous phase).
Organic solvent(s) is(are) removed (generally by vacuum distillation) and surfactant and/or other reagents, such as, preservatives, may be added to provide a stable latex with relatively high solid content of the resin. Such latex may be used for many purposes including in Emulsion Aggregation (EA) methods for the production of toner particles (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,943, 5,902,710; 5,910,387; 5,916,725; 5,919,595; 5,925,488, 5,977,210 and 5,994,020, and U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0107989, the disclosure of each of which hereby is incorporated by reference in entirety.)
Production efficiency of magenta toner can be low, with, for example, low yield, low throughput, high GSD values (resulting from, for example, larger amounts of fine particles and/or coarse particles) and so on. The variability may arise from the red colorants and interaction thereof with other toner components.
It would be advantageous to develop processes that enhance latex production and magenta toner production.